Not as it Seems
by SingleSpark
Summary: New story that involves MalexMale SenrixZero. Basically, there will be Nekos, bashing on he Kuran family (for fun and no other reason) and eventually Yaoi. Similar to my friends story (the experiments) but my take. Just have fun and please give me feedback on any thoughts or mistakes I've made. Enjoy


**Hiiiiiii :D**

 **Gosh, hasn't it been a long time. Anyway here is a new story that has been buggin me for a while.**

 **ENJOY~~**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Six months.

It has been six months since anyone last saw Zero, though very few cared and even fewer are still looking for him.

Yuuki was the first to notice his disappearance. Normally, Zero would stand to the side of the screaming day class students, hidden and as soon as one stepped out of line he would appear, glaring at them and they would quickly retreat. Even though that occasionally he would miss or skive off and left Yuuki do alll the work he at least had the decency to join her to patrol the school grounds with a brief promise to make it up to her later (like cooking her favourite meal or dessert that evening.

However, when it came to the evening meal and there was still no sign of Zero, she questioned the (adoptive) father about his were abouts. It was only then that worry really started to sink in when Cross couldn't sense the young teen anywhere on his grounds.

After assuring the young girl that Zero was going to be okay, after he had finished his meal he contacted the Head Quarters of the Hunters Association hoping that Zero is just on a mission that he didn't know off. When no mission was reported ever given to Zero in the last 3 weeks, he himself began to worry, his mind jumping to the worse case scenarios- finally loosing himself to his thirst and had manage to slip out of his grasp, the Hunters association finding out what happened to him on that night and desiding to hunt him down, maybe he was going through the second phase of his development he may still have from his mothers side and was in extreme pain while he's just been sitting at the table eating.

He stopped himself from thinking about anymore scenarios that couldn't be true, he just... couldn't.

He almost ran to Kaname Kuran to let him know of the situation at had and asked (requested) for any assistance he is able to give.

Though Zero and Kaname were polar opposites, there were some of the night class that actually liked Zero and Zero himself is able to 'tolerate' (as he puts it) a few of them aswell.

...

At first, Kaname had sent out some of the lower class Vampires, thinking that the stupid teen had finally fallen (he hoped) and all he had to do was find either a half dead teen or the dust reidue if he had killed himself. But After sending out some of his inner circle to investigate almost to the next town (which was a good 30 miles away) and still no sign of him, even in the surrounding area.

He kept up his search, using all disposible measures possible, for the grumpy teen because- as much as he doesn't like to admit- of Yuuki sake, because without him she would be upset for far longer in comparison to anyone else- except Chairman Cross.

But, to be honest, even though he didn't like the teen, he was still puzzled by the silverettes sudden disappearance and was even more confused about some of his inner circle was acting.

Hanabusa, whonwas known to clash with Zero at every opportunity- even going as far as to seek him out- looked worried and had even missed a homework deadline because he was out searching all the places he could be from the research he had gathered.

Takuma was using what little power he had in the council to try and track the teen down and even managed to get an extra 30 odd members to help in the search. As the weeks went by, his smile started to to fade- just a bit.

But the most surprising change- or rather, least expected- would be from his cousin Shiki Senri.

His cousin would disappear for days only to come back to rest and go off again. Even when Kaname enforced the rule of regular attendance and normality, Senri would still search for a few days before returning with what looked like tears in his eyes.

To Kaname, it was pathetic and- almost- endearing to see.

...

Senri was really about to loose it.

He never thought that Zero would do this, least of all to him.

When Senri didn't see him at line-up but, despite his stand out appearance, the swarm of fans at the gate can swallow anyone up. The only time he sees him is when the fans get too much and he makes an appearance to calm things down.

They had planned a meet-up near the stables that night he disappeared. When Zero didn't show up on time, he though nothing of it due to the fact that he was late- again- fron patrolling.

But, after the first hour, Senri tried calling Zero multiple times and received no aswer time after time. He grew flustered but tried to remain calm and tried to think of a 'perfectly logical' explanation.

It wasn't until he saw the serious and worried expression the the face of Chairman Cross that he began to truly worry.


End file.
